K.C. is a 24 year-old white female with a metabolic myopathy characterized by combined defects of carbohydrate and lipid metabolism. Utilizing an incremental exercise protocol, physiologic and laboratory measures of muscle metabolism will be measured before, during, and after exercise. The data obtained may provide a quantitative assessment of the patient's exercise capacity and clarification of underlying metabolic defects. Single patient protocol.